Fire Rekindled
by Elecmondude
Summary: A sequal to me "If I Could Only Tell Him" story. It's set after the episode "A Very Digi-Christmas." Biyomon and Agumon rediscover love after growing apart. Please R/R


Fire Rekindled  
  
Hi, this is Elecmondude. This is a sequal to my last story, "If I Could Only tell him." This is a bit shorter. It's not NC-17 either... heh heh. o.o;;;  
  
Anyway, things didn't turn out perfectly for Agumon and Biyomon. This story, which takes place after the episode "A Very Digi-Christmas", is about them rediscovering their feelings on a cold Christmas Eve.  
  
Agumon looked up at the stars that one, lonely Christmas Eve. It was after the battle with the invading Digimon Arukenimon had released from the Digital World. After the fight, the Digi-Destined had each gone home with their respective digimon to enjoy the holiday.  
He'd had a nice time being with Tai and Kari again. They hadn't seen as much of each other as they'd liked to...  
But now that the holiday was over (well, not over, there was still Christmas itself), Agumon's thoughts drifted to another...  
Sighing, the tiny dinosaur got down from the windowsill. He thought of Biyomon...  
He remembered that night, long ago. Back when they were fighting the Dark Masters. He and Biyomon had been sent to gather fire wood. Biyomon.. had something to tell him, but before she could, they were attacked by a mercenary called Boltmon.  
Together, they defeated him... well, Garudamon did. At the last minute, before he could destroy me, Garudamon managed to suprise Boltmon and destroy him...  
Agumon remembered that night like it was yesterday. Even without words, their feelings poured out completely and openly... as WarGreymon and Gaurdamon they'd expeirienced what it was like to make love...  
They'd kept their relationship a secret to the others. There were more quiet moments alone... they'd both loved the time they were together...  
Then.. they'd drifted apart.  
Neither of them knew why. But.. after the children left them in the Digital World... the two of them just seperated. Biyomon went one way and Agumon went another...  
But Agumon never forgot her... she was always somewhere in his thoughts. In the back of his head, or completely dominating his thoughts.  
Agumon looked up. He knew what he had to do...  
He looked over at Tai, who was sleeping soundly. Quietly, he whispered, "I'll be back soon Tai."  
Quietly, he exited the room.  
  
Biyomon sat on the rail of the balcony of Sora's family's apartment. It was getting cold, and already snow was falling. But she couldn't sleep... she was too busy thinking.  
Quietly, she smiled. She thought of someone... she thought night several years ago in the past. When she confessed to Agumon her feelings for him.  
Biyomon always cherished that night. And always regretted that she just let him.. slip away like she did.  
  
Biyomon stood up on the rail, taking in a deep breath of air. She let out a long, happy sigh. For some reason, she loved the way cold air felt when she breathed it in.  
Biyomon looked out over the area.. there was no one there. No one would notice if she...  
Biyomon spread her wings, fluttering happily over the streets of Odaiba. She glided on the currents of wind perfectly, soaring majestically. Or as majestically as a bird of her sort could be... and she continued that way, happy and content...  
Down on the ground, a orange figure sat on the street curb, gazing up towards the sky. Agumon had seen her swoop down from Sora's apartment building, and had been watching her fly for some 10 minutes now...  
Up in the air, Biyomon's wings began to feel tired. Sighing, she swooped down, and perched on the top of a car.  
*CRASH!* *BAM!*  
Biyomon looked up. She turned towards the source of the noise, and saw a pair of overturned trash cans. And, amongst the spilled garbage, sat a orange-colored dinosaur.  
"Agumon?"  
Agumon looked up. Nervously, he said, "Uh, hi Biyomon..." he said.  
"Watcha doing down there?"  
"Uhm... err.. just inspecting the trash cans," he said. "Yeah, that's it. I was looking in the trash cans for something to eat."  
Biyomon put her wings on her hips. "Yeah right, Mr. Funny guy," she said. She fluttered down, and pulled a bannana peel off of his forehead.  
"What were you really doing there?" she asked.  
"Heh," Agumon said, "uhm, well, I decided to go out. To see someone... I saw you and decided to say hello."  
"Oh..." Biyomon said. "Who were you going to see?"  
Agumon blushed. "Is that important?" he replied, giggling nervously.  
"Yes," Biyomon said. "Yes, it is."  
Agumon gulped. "Well.. to be honest, I was going to try and find you, actually?"  
Biyomon's eyes widened. She took a step toward him. "Really?"  
Agumon nodded. And then, head down, he said, "Listen Biyomon..." he said. "I know... we haven't been together in a while.. but I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since the group split up... since we split up... I have always regretted loosing what we had for no reason."  
Biyomon stood there silently, not saying anything. The only sound was that of the wind as it blew around them.  
Agumon looked down again, and sighed.  
And then, he felt Biyomon's wings embracing him.  
The two digimon looked into each other's eyes, entranced by the other's gaze. And then, Biyomon pecked him on the cheek.  
Agumon smiled.   
Biyomon smiled back.  
Agumon looked at her. "Uhm... you wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked. "The real world's quite nice, this time of year."  
Biyomon nodded. "I'd like that..."  
Agumon smiled and took her arm. And the two of them walked down the street.  
  
THE END 


End file.
